Natu
|-|Natu= |-|Xatu= |-|Shiny Natu= |-|Shiny Xatu= Summary Natu, the Tiny Bird Pokémon, is a Psychic/Flying type. It is young, so its wings have not yet fully developed, and has to hop around instead. Although it likes to stare at things, it is very timid and will flinch easily upon detecting movements. They pick food from cactus plants, deftly avoiding the spines and buds. Xatu, the Mystic Pokémon, is also a Psychic/Flying type. It is known for its ability to see both the future and the past, and spends most of its time meditating while gazing at the horizon during a sunset. Rumors say that it chooses to remain idle out its fear for the horrible future it foresees. It has also been long believed that Xatu are emissaries from another world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Natu | Xatu Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Bird, Psychic-Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Air Manipulation, Flight, Soul Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Healing (via Wish, Roost, Refresh and Self-Curer), Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement (Learns Glare in the TCG), Attack Reflection (It learns Mirror Coat in TCG, Magic Bounce passively reflects attacks that don't cause physical harm, Can afflict Status Ailments, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Plant Manipulation, Precognition (Via Future Sight), Resistance and Evasiveness Nullification via Miracle Eye (Neutralizes evasiveness, can allow Ghost-Type Pokémon to be hit by normal type moves, and Dark-Type Pokémon to be hit by Psychic-Type moves), Power Nullification (Learns Simple Beam, which removes the opponent's passive abilities and replaces them with Simple, can make a Pokemon incapable of moving or attacking in Pokemon Ranger), Metal Manipulation (via Steel Wing), Statistics Amplification (via Aggressor) and Power Mimicry via Me First, Dynamax | All previous abilities plus Precognition to a far greater extent (Strongly hinted that it is able to see the past, present and future at the same time), Telepathy (Spoke to all Pokemon in a town telepathically), and Creation (Created the Teleport Gem with Alakazam, Gengar and its own combined psychic power) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be capable of harming Pidgey) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Dugtrio, can withstand Defog without damage) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite) | Relativistic (Can keep up with Poliwrath in a fight). Higher via precognition Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can carry Crystal), Higher with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks, hundreds of kilometers via teleportation (Combined powers with Alakazam to create the Teleport Gem, which was capable of transporting the Player's Rescue Team to Rayquaza's domain in the sky) Standard Equipment: A crystal Intelligence: Unknown | Xatu is regarded in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series as a very wise Pokémon due to its ability to see the future. Weaknesses: Dark, Ghost, Electric, Rock, and Ice-type attacks all do 2x the regular damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Early Bird:' A Pokémon with this ability wakes up twice as early if they are put to sleep in battle. *'Synchronize:' If a Pokémon with this ability is paralyzed, poisoned, or burned, the opponent is also afflicted with the same respective status condition. *'Magic Bounce (Hidden Ability):' A Pokémon with this ability will reflect status ailments-inflicting moves and field hazards back at the opponent. Natu's Learnset by leveling up: *'Peck:' The opponent is jabbed with a sharp horn or beak. *'Leer:' Glares at the opponent and lowers defense. *'Night Shade:' Makes the opponent see mirage. Damage is equivalent to the user's level. *'Teleport:' A technique that can be used to flee from any wild Pokémon. Can also be used to transport immediately to the nearest Pokémon Center. *'Lucky Chant:' The user performs a chant towards the sky to gain a boost in luck. The opponent cannot land critical hits for the next five turns. *'Stored Power:' This attack does greater damage depending on how many times the user's stats were raised. *'Ominous Wind:' The user creates a gust of repulsive wind. May also boost all of the user's stats at once. *'Confuse Ray:' The user emits a blinding light that confuses the opponent. *'Wish:' One turn after this move is used, the user's health will be restored by 50% of their maximum HP. *'Psychic:' A strong telekinetic attack that may lower the opponent's Special Def. stat. *'Miracle Eye:' This attack enables Ghost-Type Pokémon and Dark-Type Pokémon to be hit with Normal-Type and Psychic-Type moves respectively. Also neutralizes the opponent's evasiveness. *'Psycho Shift:' When this move is used, any status ailments or conditions afflicted on the user will be removed and passed onto the opponent instead. *'Future Sight:' The user "forsees" an attack. Two turns later, the opponent is struck with a hunk of psychic energy. *'Me First:' This attack predicts and mimics the opponent's move and uses it against them before they can act. Xatu-only Moves: *'Air Slash:' The user creates a blade of air that splits the sky. May make the opponent flinch. *'Tailwind:' The user creates a strong, turbulent wind that significantly boosts the speed of them and their party. Egg Moves: *'Ally Switch:' Xatu switches its position with one of its allies through teleportation. Outside of game mechanics, this shouldn't be limited to allies. *'Drill Peck:' Xatu pecks the opponent with its beak and horns while spinning like a drill. *'Feather Dance:' Xatu covers the foe with a mass of down that sharply lowers their Attack Potency. *'Feint Attack:' Xatu approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch. It catches the opponent off-guard, so it generally never misses. *'Haze:' Xatu creates a haze that eliminates every stat change (such as speed amplifications) among all the opponents engaged in battle. *'Quick Attack:' Xatu lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. *'Refresh:' A self-healing move that cures the user of its status aliments. *'Roost:' Xatu rests in order to heal its body. *'Simple Beam:' Xatu fires a mysterious psychic wave at the opponent, which changes their passive and active abilities to Simple. *'Skill Swap:' Xatu employs its psychic power in order to exchange abilities with the opponent. *'Steel Wing:' Xatu turns its wings into steel in order to strike the opponent. This may also raise Xatu's durability. *'Sucker Punch:' From a secure hiding spot, Xatu rushes out and performs a sneak strike before retreating back into seclusion. *'Synchronoise:' Using an odd shock wave, Xatu inflicts major damage to any psychic or flying types that the waves hit. *'Zen Headbutt:' Xatu focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. This may also make the target flinch. Key: Natu | Xatu Others Notable Victories: Espeon (Pokémon) Espeon's Profile (Xatu was used in this battle) Alakazam (Pokémon) Alakazam's Profile (Xatu was used in this battle) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Psychics Category:Birds Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Statistics Reduction Users